


Made it to the Big Leagues...  Get It?

by thatsrightdollface



Series: Seven Worlds (Crossovers for the Umbrella Academy Team) [4]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Family Bonding, Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon, Swearing, TUA season 2 spoilers!!!, artistic liberties taken in regard to the Justice League headquarters, the Umbrella Academy is summoned for a weird meeting basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsrightdollface/pseuds/thatsrightdollface
Summary: There were dozens of super-teams crowded around in here, milling through the Justice League’s sweeping otherworldly headquarters — Luther Hargreeves, or Spaceboy of the Umbrella Academy, must’ve offered wide-eyed, awkward “Excuse Me”-s to representatives from practically every earth in the multiverse by now.Justice League crossover.  No specific JL iteration, honestly, but I do like it when they have a satellite base so we're going with that.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves, including, with mentions of others
Series: Seven Worlds (Crossovers for the Umbrella Academy Team) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907311
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Made it to the Big Leagues...  Get It?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this, and I'm really, really sorry for anything I might've messed up/gotten weird!!! I liked the idea of the Umbrella Academy interacting with other superhero teams hehe. This is the fourth in my series of seven superhero-y crossovers for the Umbrella Academy, a current project I'm working on! 
> 
> A couple things:
> 
> 1\. As I say in the tags, artistic liberties were taken with the Justice League's base, here. I wanted something tech-y and posh, because of Batman and this being an extremely established/funded/reputable superhero alliance, all things considered... but yeah, I kind of just went with the generic idea of "FANCY SATELLITE BASE" and ran with that, rather than making it a specific one.
> 
> 2\. Ever since Luther wasn't able to give Allison a blood transfusion in season one, because his blood wasn't completely biologically "human" anymore, I've been wondering what would happen if Luther needed a blood transfusion. Can he accept human blood??? Do medicines effect him differently now??? (Distant screaming.)
> 
> I... feel like there's something else I should put here... but I'm not sure what. I may be back later to edit lol.
> 
> I hope you're doing well!!!

There were dozens of super-teams crowded around in here, milling through the Justice League’s sweeping otherworldly headquarters — Luther Hargreeves, or Spaceboy of the Umbrella Academy, must’ve offered wide-eyed, awkward “Excuse Me”-s to representatives from practically every earth in the multiverse by now. He’d choked out an apology when he accidentally stumbled over somebody’s foot, too... Luther was pretty huge, fused with space-gorilla DNA like he’d been a decade or so ago. He was shuffling _so carefully_ through the crowd, hoping he wouldn’t knock over one of Batman’s priceless trophies with a swinging arm, or accidentally crush Aquaman’s toes or something. Thankfully, the person he tripped over’d had metal feet. Luther had been clapped on the shoulder by someone practically his own height — that _never happened_ , by the way — and told, “No problem, rookie.”

Luther felt both like he couldn’t possibly belong in a place like this, anymore — (hell, just a couple years ago he’d been working as the gangster Jack Ruby’s body man in the 1960s) — and like... against all odds... he kind of fit in, too? There was that blue guy from the X-Men teleporting around in gasps of sulfurous smoke; there was a green shapeshifting kid from the Teen Titans who had apparently been injected with a monkey’s DNA, too, only as a baby or something. Nobody was staring at Luther in particular, here, and he definitely wasn’t the biggest guy most of these intergalactic superhero-types had ever seen. The weirdest thing about him could’ve honestly been how he _wasn’t_ wearing a skin-tight spandex suit right now. 

The Umbrella Academy... hm. They weren’t exactly the sort of team that did uniforms, at this point. Luther was wearing a tie, though, and a coat that hopefully nobody would notice was torn a little under one arm. It had seemed appropriate to dress up a bit, given that they were responding to an invitation from, you know, _the Justice League_. It was absurd, but apparently the League wanted all hands possible on deck for something. It made sense they’d reach through time and space to get ahold of the Avengers or whatever, in an emergency, but what did it mean that they were recruiting the kind of teams that couldn’t even decide on matching boots?

Yeah. It turned out Black Canary and Superman were real, as real as ominously breakable champagne glass towers and this sick, fluttery feeling in Luther’s stomach that didn’t show any signs of letting up. Luther was still reeling from that “Batman’s an Actual Person, and We Exist in an Explorable Multiverse” revelation, and he was pretty sure his brother Diego, the Kraken, would’ve submitted an application to become the next Robin if he thought he could get away with it. If he didn’t still have unfinished business with Lila from the Commission; if he hadn’t promised that they were a team, again – by choice, this time – and he wouldn’t leave his family. The Umbrella Academy, or “Team Zero,” if Diego could get that to stick. But the Justice League’s invitation had come for “the Umbrella Academy,” and so that’s what was on their posh metal nametags. Diego was probably disappointed. 

The Justice League’s current headquarters were similar to what Luther’d glimpsed in cartoons as a kid — not that he’d been allowed to watch a ton of TV, or anything. It was a crystalline satellite orbiting the earth, full of ridiculously high-tech machinery and a lot of training rooms. It was also, like, disconcertingly _tangible_ , though. There were family pictures pinned on the wall by observation desks, and he’d overheard conversations about an electronic chore wheel in the kitchen. Luther watched the earth spinning beneath them and felt an old, familiar awe stirring awake. He had been Spaceboy, once. People were calling him “Spaceboy” again, unnerving as that was. He had seen the earth like this before and thought it was amazing, not alienating, not a sign of how far away everyone who’d ever loved him had become. Earth was fragile and imperfect and worth protecting; the Justice League tried to put it in perspective, with all these enormous carefully-polished windows of theirs. 

Luther hadn’t come to space alone, this time. Not without people who wanted him around, and would make sure he hurtled back through their own earth’s atmosphere in one piece. Maybe that was part of why he felt a little excited vertigo looking out into the reaching stars, again, even after all those years alone on the moon. Luther and Vanya, the White Violin, had been sent in ahead of everybody else to save a table before the Justice League’s welcome lunch. Luther had seen Wonder Woman... yes, actually _Wonder Woman_... holding a tray of crisp cucumber sandwiches while a waitress fished around in her coat for a little autograph notebook. Vanya had pointed out both Zatanna _and_ Vixen chatting over by a bowl of sparkly, radioactive-looking green punch. When Zatanna winked at her, Vanya waved politely. She was still in love with Sissy Cooper from 1960s Texas, Luther knew. If circumstances had been different, Luther would’ve wanted to get to know Sissy better, honestly. They could’ve invited Vanya’s partner into the family, right? As wonky and superpowered and in-existential-recovery as that family was. Maybe they could’ve done dinner, or something, if they’d met Sissy while the world wasn’t busy careening towards an apocalypse again; if they’d gotten a chance to say hi to her properly, instead of having to duel with Five’s ominous Temps Commission in front of her barn. 

Sissy’d aimed a gun at Luther’s back, once. Uh. It was a long story. Definitely not the first impression he would’ve wanted to make, meeting the woman Vanya loved. Too late now. 

Maybe Vanya felt Luther studying her expression, ‘cause she gave him a soft, reassuring smile. Her powers were bright-crackling and unpredictable, sometimes, born of sound and emotion, but there were so many devastatingly powerful people in this satellite ballroom. Maybe Vanya felt less out-of-place here, too. Lots of Justice League members had stories about barely controlling their abilities; lots of members had lived through painful, tumultuous childhoods, and sometimes accidentally destroyed things they never would’ve wanted to hurt. How many people here had gotten manipulated by the Joker and/or went on Scarecrow-fear-gas induced rampages? How many people here had lost their original timelines forever and/or had to shrug off everything they’d been taught was true in an awful, origin story-worthy instant?

Vanya guided Luther a little by the elbow, and he followed her lead. She lifted two glasses of champagne off the display, and two more flickered into being where they had been. Justice League stuff, apparently. Vanya slipped one of those glasses into Luther’s hand and said, “No tables yet. Maybe we should try one of the overflow rooms?” 

“This satellite is like a labyrinth. Yeah.” Luther lingered a second. Downed that champagne glass like a shot, and took another from the tower as delicately as he could. He definitely wasn’t the only person here with super-strength — wasn’t Superman stronger than him? It felt like Superman had to be stronger than him — but even so. The empty champagne glass disappeared from Luther’s hand like... well, it probably _was_ magic. Zatanna was here possibly-flirting with his sister, after all. Or maybe this was one of John Constantine’s tricks. He worked with Batman sometimes, Luther was pretty sure. Diego had read all the _Justice League Dark_ books he could smuggle home, back in the day. 

When they eventually found a decent table with room for six chairs, it was in an out-of-the-way spot by one of the smaller bathrooms, without a good view of the stage where Superman was gonna be projecting a welcome speech pretty soon. Good enough. The tablecloth was pale silver, with the ghostly outline of flickering constellations. Luther had ordered the pork, when they sent back their group RSVP — again, how ridiculous _was_ this?! — and as soon as he sat down a little name card with “Umbrella Academy, Spaceboy” manifested itself on the table in front of him. Huh. So... so _that’s_ how this was all going to work. He pointed at the name card and raised his eyebrows at Vanya. 

“This is all _so much_ ,” she said. And then, “We better learn what the League actually needs us for soon. I know this is just a party, but we should be nervous, right?”

Luther swallowed the rest of his champagne. “Uh. Absolutely,” he said. 

“It’s like Five was talking about… worst case scenario, shit’s _really_ about to hit the fan. Best case, they’re trying to set up an inter-universal Justice League, or something. And so even in the ‘best case…’”

Luther snorted. “Even in the ‘best case,’ since when do any of _us_ know how to hop dimensions and join in on crossover events?”

“If we say yes to something like that, everything’s gonna change,” Vanya murmured. Luther guessed maybe she was thinking about how, as a member of the Justice League, her life would never be quiet and safe enough for Sissy to feel comfortable bringing her son to join in it. There would forever be another over-the-top supervillain, another cosmic threat. They’d all seen the comic books. Even back in the 60s, Sissy’d probably seen those comic books, come to think of it. “And if we say no, we’ll have to live with knowing we let down Wonder Woman.” 

“Rock and a hard place,” Luther sighed. He was resisting the urge to take his suit jacket off — it was a little too tight, but he hadn’t been able to find anything better. “Nothing has to be decided yet, though... whatever happens, we’ll talk it through as a team.”

Luther didn’t say anything about Sissy _outright_ — this wasn’t a good place for any of that, obviously — but he tried to give Vanya a look that meant he saw her. They were both so small, really, in this rumbling sea of super-people. Compared to the vastness of space around them; compared to that distant, hopeful earth. But Vanya nodded, said, “We will.”

“Do you still have that communicator-thing Five gave us?”

“Yeah, I’ll call everyone up. Diego and Klaus were still getting dressed when we left, but they should be ready now.” Vanya glanced at him. “Allison wanted to talk to some people about medical stuff, but I’ll see if she’s done.”

“Medical stuff? She... she okay?”

Vanya ran a hand through her long ponytail, fiddling a bit with the silky ribbon holding it back. She wore her suit a lot easier than Luther wore his. It was a little like the suit she’d had on during her violin performance that exploded the moon, but like a softer, tender version of it all. Luther imagined Sissy would smile impulsively, seeing her, whatever she thought about 60s-era Justice League comic books. Vanya lowered her voice, leaned in. Maybe she was remembering how Luther’d tried to tell her the truth before, when he thought it might be hard to hear but was still, all the same, a truth worth hearing. “She’s fine. Honestly... she thought this might be our best chance to connect with somebody whose blood you could use. Um, if you ever need a transfusion, or anything. After what happened to Dad’s lab...” 

Luther blinked. There were a lot of ways he could feel about that... about how his blood wasn’t like anyone else’s on his team, nevermind across his entire planet... but in the end he just said, “She’s missing the party for me?” Maybe it was his imagination, but he thought Vanya looked a little relieved. Glad she’d told him, after all. 

“We’ll have a drink ready for Allison when she gets here, anyway,” Vanya said. “And maybe we can even swing it so Diego gets to shake Batman’s hand.”

“Pffft. Yeah, he’ll love that. Maybe there’ll be a line, like at comic-con.”

“Or maybe these people are a little like our coworkers... or, you know. _Could_ be.”

Luther chuckled, shook his head. “Holy shit.” 

They sat there for a second, spinning above an earth from an actual different dimension than their own, letting the hilarious enormity of that thought sink in. Remembering hollowness, alone for years; remembering Sissy, and dusty shoes back in Texas; remembering so many things it was hard to put into words. Luther held Vanya’s eyes, and she reached out for a second. Squeezed his hand, bracing herself. 

And then Vanya called up the rest of their team, and Luther went looking for a drink menu worthy of Allison. 


End file.
